15 days, 15 Victims
by Nahtan Notsinek
Summary: Jill and Randy make a simple outing to the bank, but it soon turns dramatic when there is a hold-up. Please read and review. :
1. Prologue

15 Days, 15 Victims

15 Days, 15 Victims

Prologue "Be First, Bank Last"

'Mom, hurry up, we'll be late getting to the bank' 16 year old Randy Taylor says.

'Sweetie, I'm moving as fast as I can. Besides, the bank lobby doesn't open until 7:30' hollers back Jill.

Randy was excited to get to the bank so he could withdraw money to pay for a school trip he is supposed to go on in May.

May is still 4 months away, but the school needs the money 2 months in advance.

After the bank, Randy would be going Ypsilanti to spend the weekend with Lauren and her family at a ski lodge.

Jill would spend the weekend with some friends at a spa. Tim is out of town doing a special seminar for Binford. Brad and Mark are still in bed.

'Alright Randy, do you have everything that you'll be needing this weekend?' Jill asks as she grabs her coat, then her purse, and finally out of the purse, she produces the car keys.

'For the thousandth time mom, yes!' says an exasperated Randy.

He can't understand why she has to ask the same question three or four times. As if the answer would change each time. 'Oh well, that's just her personality' he always tells himself.

Randy walks out to the car and puts his suitcase in the trunk, and gets inside on the passenger side of the front seat.

'I'll be right there' yells Jill from the kitchen.

'What'd you forget now?' Randy mumbles to himself while pushes the button to open the garage door.

'Alright. Now I'm ready to go' says Jill while getting into the car after depositing her suitcases in the trunk of the car next to Randy's.

During the 15 minute ride to The First Bank of Detroit, both Randy and Jill are silent, with the only source of noise being the radio.

'Well now, see that Randy? The bank isn't even open yet' Jill says to her middle son.

'Come on, let's go up their and wait with the other people' pleads Randy.

'Oh, alright. But don't blame me if you get sick' warns Jill as she's getting out of the car.

They wait for 10 minutes until a teller comes and unlocks the doors for the crowd to enter. In short, it's mass chaos.

Everyone is pushing and shoving so that they can be one of the first to be waited on, and be one of the first out.

Randy and Jill were near the front of one of the lines.

Randy's POV

Just as the tellers began their long, grueling day, you can hear a man shout from the back of one of the lines.

'Everybody get down on the floor!' shouts the man.

Of course instead of listening to the man, everyone looks toward the back of the bank. Sure enough, there's a man there with a gun.

'I said everybody down on the floor, damn it!' yells the man again.

This time, most of the people listen.

I can feel something pulling on my arm, trying to pull me down. It's mom.

'What are you doing?' I demand in a whisper.

'Get down Randy. If we listen to the man, and let him get his money, then everyone can get out of here safely' she says to me.

I do as mom says, and get down on my hands and knees.

'Okay. Now, I want you' he says pointing to a teller with his gun 'to close all of the blinds, and lock all of the doors, and don't try any kind of funny shit with me'.

'Everybody else will crawl downstairs to the break room' orders the robber.

'Where is it?' asks one brave soul.

'Follow that bitch' the man yells, pointing at another teller.

'And when you finish locking the doors, get your fucking ass down there too. In fact, I'll make damn sure you do. Everybody else get the fuck down to the break room!' the man yells.

Everyone obeys the man, and crawls down to the break room, led by the designated teller.

I can't believe how cold it is down here. Uh-oh, here comes the man again.

'Listen up fuckers. There are 25 people here. I am keeping everyone down here for 15 days. For each day, one person will be killed in front of everyone else. I will choose this person based on who I think deserves to live. So behave!' shouts the man.

This scares me. What if I'm not one of the 10 lucky people? What if mom isn't one of the 10 lucky people? If she isn't, then I'll just sacrifice myself the next day to hopefully spare everyone else trouble. No, I won't even think about that. We'll be one of the lucky 10. We may not even need a lucky 10. We'll probably all be out of here by noon. I mean, the police will come, right?

A/N: So what does everyone think about this? It's my first fan fiction ever, so let me know if there's anything I can improve on.

Please read and review, like I said, I want to improve, but can't without feedback.

Thanks for reading, I really do appreciate it.


	2. Day 1: You're First Bitch

* * *

Day 1

"You're First Bitch"

Randy's POV

'Okay, everyone might as well sit up, it isn't time for the daily slaying yet. Just don't try anything funny, I'm gonna be here 24/7. Trust me, this **will** be a living hell for every fucker down here' the robber says.

Everyone does as told, and sits up.

What are we going to do now? Everyone is going to be down here for the next 15 days, and there is nothing to do.

Another stupid person decides to voice their opinion 'So what the hell do you expect us to do for the next 15 days?'

'Not a whole damn lot. Everyone is going to just sit down here, only sleeping and eating. And, like I said, there will be the daily killing' explains the man with a huge smile at the daily killing part.

I take this chance to really give the man a look-over. He's about maybe 55 or 60, has a full head of brown hair that's graying, and has some kind of scar on his face right under his right eye. All in all, he could easily pass for someone's grandfather. Definitely hard to picture him as a bank robber under any other circumstances.

* * *

Robber's POV

Stupid. All of these people are stupid.

Everyone always thought I was different, but they were the different ones. I'm normal and sane. They're the weird, insane fuckers. And now I'm gonna make them realize it too. They made fun of my name. Etzel is an odd name, I know, but still. I'd rather be Pat Etzel than have a boring name like Charlie Smith or something. All the girls made fun too. I never could fit in anywhere.

Out of the blue, a phone rings.

'Nobody move!' I shout, as I take my time getting up, not because I have trouble getting up, but just to make sure that the caller starts to sweat.

'Hello' I answer heavily into the receiver.

'This is Lieutenant Molina with the Detroit PD' introduces a man.

'I don't wanna talk to nobody' I yell.

'Now, please just calm down sir. We want to try to help you. Now what will it take to get you and those people to walk out of the bank alive?' Lieutenant Molina asks.

'Nothing you can do. These people are staying in here for 15 days, and one will be killed each day. After the 15th victim, everyone remaining alive will walk out' I explain to the good lieutenant. Poor man's just trying to do his job.

'Well now, I just can't let that happen. There must be something you want. Money, or something' replies the policeman.

'I want 15 of these people to die. Nothing else will satisfy me, and nothing else will get me and these people out of here' I snap back.

I don't even give Lieutenant Molina a chance to say anything back to me, I hang up the phone as quickly as possible.

'Who was that?' asks one of the tellers, the same woman who has been annoying me and has been skeptical of everything from the start.

'None of your business. You know what, I think it's time that we had our first sacrifice. And guess what' I say to the annoying teller 'You're first bitch!'

Just the thought of this death makes my mouth water and makes me smile maliciously.

Randy's POV

Just judging from the robber's side of the conversation, that was someone with the police trying to negotiate with him on the phone.

That doesn't sound good that he only wants 15 people to die. I was hoping he wanted money or something material, besides the limp bodies of 15 of us.

I can't believe that this guy's serious.

Then I hear him say to one of the tellers 'You're first bitch!' I guess I just zoned out and missed the first part of that conversation.

Then all of a sudden I realize what "you're first bitch" means. She's going to be the first victim! Oh my God! There has to be something I can do besides just sit here.

Mom is sitting beside me, and she grabs my hand. I close my eyes, and wait for noise. I don't know what kind of noise, I've never heard someone fire a gun in real life before. I mean, I've seen it on Law and Order and Homicide: Life on the Street, but never in person.

The noise I'm waiting to hear doesn't take long to arrive. The sound is indescribable.

After the gun shot, I can hear the woman screaming out in agony.

'Shut up bitch! Shut up!' screams the robber at the top of his lungs.

He takes out his gun, and shoots her again, this time right in the middle of her forehead. The woman falls silent and stops breathing. The robber just holds her there in a pool of blood, getting his hands bloody.

And now, ew, yuck! He's starting to lick the teller's blood off of his hands, and he appears to be enjoying it too. Great, so we have a regular Hannibal Lecter on our hands.

I think I'm about to be sick.

Unfortunately, I'm correct, and I do so.

'Stop that! Stop that you stupid son of a bitch!' yells the robber, pausing from his blood snack.

All I can manage is a series of groans and mumbles.

'Okay, everyone out of here since short shit couldn't hold his breakfast. We'll go to the meeting room right next door' the man commands.

Everyone begins to get up and move as told.

As I do so, I wonder how the robber knows so much about the layout of this bank. I mean, not just anybody off the street would know that there's a break room down here, and that there's a meeting room right next door like he said. Hmm.

* * *

Pat Etzel's POV

Shit. I just gave out a little too much information. I shouldn't have mentioned that about the meeting room, or about the break room being down here.

But it's not like anyone would recognize me as Pat Etzel, the former branch manager of this bank. No one does, otherwise Brenda would've mentioned something before I killed her, since she's been here for 40 years, and since we used to be best friends. Yeah, well that's all in the past now. They shouldn't have fucked with me.

A/N: So, what does everyone think?

We now know the robber's name, but there's something about him, in his past that you don't know yet. He obviously has a past with this bank, but why didn't the dead teller recognize him then?

Just keep reading and reviewing to find out.

-Sincerely, Nahtan Notsinek


	3. Day 2: You Look Awfully Familiar

Day 2

Day 2

"You Look Awfully Familiar"

Randy's POV

Now we're even more cramped up since we're in the considerably smaller meeting room.

It was really hard to sleep last night. Of course, the fact that I witnessed a murder didn't help either. And knowing that I could be the next homicide victim down here.

Why did I have to go and throw up anyways, huh? Why does my stomach have to be so weak?

No, I think the problem lies further down that just me throwing up. If I hadn't rushed us to get to the bank, mom and I would never have been part of this whole stupid thing.

Either way, our current predicament is my fault.

Well, at least now we only have another 14 days, and unfortunately another 14 killings. Hopefully the robber can restrain himself from eating the blood of the 14 victims. I mean, I'm sure this bank only has so many rooms down here that we can hide in.

'Food time!' I hear the man announce, yelling.

Yay! Just what I wanted, food!

Pat Etzel's POV

Maybe if I can give these people food it'll keep them occupied and keep them from asking stupid questions.

Getting the food will be the hard part. I'm definitely not going to pay for the fucking food.

So I take out a pocket knife, and head over to the wall, and chisel out a brick. I then take the brick, and toss it straight into the vending machine with the food, then throw it through the glass of the vending machine that holds the drinks.

Doing both of these things causes the crowd of people to erupt into screams. Well, at least no one's puking.

Someone starts to make a move for the vending machines.

'STOP!' I shout at them. They freeze, and sit back down slowly.

'I will pass out the food. After all, we have to ration it out over the period of 15 days' I explain.

I grab 23 bags of chips and 23 sodas out of the vending machines. I'll eat later.

Then I begin passing them out.

After everyone finishes eating, I instruct them to just toss the trash in the corner of the room.

Then the worst possible thing happens. The woman who's the branch manager speaks up.

'You look awfully familiar' she says to me.

Shit. How can she possibly recognize me after the surgeries?

'Just the way you walk and talk reminds me a lot of Patty Etzel, who used to be the branch manager at this bank' the woman, Sue Carver, says.

'Really. Well, I'm definitely not some Patty Etzel' I shout at Sue.

She can see right through the surgeries and the disguise. She knows it's me. Well, I guess I know who my next victim will be.

'You know what, we're gonna do killing time a bit early today! And the next victim will be you!' I scream at the top of my lungs, pointing at Sue.

The stupid woman puts up a fight, and goes running back to the break room. I chase her in there. She tries to run upstairs, but I shoot her twice in the leg and once in the back. She drops to the floor, dead.

Now, I don't want to get my hands messy with blood like I did last night. So who should have to carry Sue back down the stairs to the break room where the other bitch is? Maybe it should be that kid who puked everywhere. No, I'll make his mother do it. That'll really get to him.

I storm back to the meeting room.

'Alright, you! The mother of the kid who puked everywhere!' I shout.

She looks at me in fear.

'I want you to come in here. And nobody follow!' I instruct.

'You're going to drag that woman down the stairs, and lay her over there next to the other teller' I command.

Jill's POV

I can't believe he actually wants me to drag that poor woman's body down the stairs, and lay her down next to that other lady.

I know I have no choice, so I walk over to the woman's body. I grab her by the collar of her suit jacket, and drag her down the steps, and across the cement floor, over next to the other teller, just like I was instructed.

It sends shivers up my spine to touch her corpse. I start to cry, but stop myself before the man can see me.

Oh God, this is so horrible.

I feel so sorry for these two women who had to die like this. Of course, I guess I'd better save some pity for the rest of us too. After all, we still have thirteen days left to spend down here.

I return to the meeting room, and sit back down next to Randy.

'What'd you have to do?' Randy asks.

'Move that woman's corpse' I respond in a whisper.

'Oh God. That must've been like hell' he says back.

'It was' I confirm.

A/N: What does Patty Etzel have to do with our robber, Pat Etzel?

Just keep reading and reviewing to find out.

-Sincerely, Nahtan Notsinek


End file.
